


Long Days and Stolen Kisses

by AugustIsComing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/F, Lesbians, Non-Established, butch harry potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustIsComing/pseuds/AugustIsComing
Summary: detention and walks where things go unsaid, but other things cannot go undone





	Long Days and Stolen Kisses

Draco smiled at her. It’d been a long day. She couldn't help it. It was 6pm on a Saturday, and they spent the whole day in detention, dealing with an underground gnome infestation in the Forbidden Forrest, after a hex fight got out of hand and set fire to a curtain… And Potter had been infuriatingly gorgeous all day long, flicking her shoulder-length hair out of the way, and eventually casting it onto two pig tails.

And now they were both knackered, exhausted really, covered in mud, grass, and gnome stench, and Harry bloody Potter still managed to look lovely, scrunching up her nose and showing Draco her tongue after a snarky comment. And Draco couldn’t refrain from smiling, not right then. She was too tired to pretend she didn’t find Potter adorable.

“You know, Malfoy,” Potter started, slowing down her pace as they walked together from the end of the tree line back to the castle, “you don’t look half bad when you smile.”

Draco’s whole face turned bright red, and she looked down to her dirty hands, exhamining the place where a splinter had dug its way under her skin without her noticing.

She focused on a wandless spell to get rid of it, to heal. She was stalling.

“Draconyx. I’m giving you a compliment here. Take it!” Potter elbowed her in the ribs, and hearing her full first name coming out of Potter’s mouth didn’t help at all. It felt foreign. Potter’s raspy voice made it sound good.

“You know,  _Harriet,_ ” Draco bit back, “you don’t look bad at all.”

Potter froze. She’d been teasing, Malfoy knew that. But she couldn’t play that game right now, her short blond hair was sticking to the back of her neck, her usual quiff had lost the gel charm and flattened in front of her eyes a while ago. She felt gross from sweat and dirt, she was itching all over, and she felt tired from dealing with Potter all day. She just wanted things to be. Be whatever they had to be.

“You’re stupid, Malfoy.”

“That’s your brilliant come back, Potter?”

“No,” Potter said, and moved ahead of her, standing on her tippy toes, and kissed Draco square on the mouth, a quick peck to the lips, her hand resting and lingering on her hip for only a moment before she pulled away. “That was.”

She was clearly proud of herself, and she kept walking, while Draconyx just stood there, feeling odd, good, weird, lost, tingly.

“Harry Potter, wait for me!” she called out, because Potter wasn’t letting out her quick pace, and she was halfway to the doors of the castle. Draco’s legs were longer, though, so she caught up in no time.

Potter elbowed her in the ribs again.

“You know, next time you wanna give me a buzzcut, just ask for it, don’t fling flames the direction of my head.”

Draco rolled her eyes, slid her arm around Potter’s so she could tangle them together.

“Well next time you want to kiss me, just ask for it. No need to go through such great extents just to get me alone,” Draco said, pressing closer to the Gryffindor when a gust of wind swept past them.

“Dully noted,” Harry smiled at her, squeezing her arm, her chubby cheeks showing off her deep dimples. Draco watched her for just a second, then smiled to herself and kept walking. She really did need that shower.


End file.
